Sleepover at the Motimiya’s
by CoLd AnGeL
Summary: So Davis is hosting a sleepover. Jun is gonna be there. The whole gang is gonna be there. How will Matt surviv. r+r pleaze 10+ to continue
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though:)

AN: This story is dedicated to Nicky3, and ~SuNnY gUrL~ for being the best friends anyone can ever have. It is also dedicated to [*~*~Takaishi Hikari~*~*][1] for being such a creative author. I hope you will enjoy it! Review pleaze!

Sleepover at the Motimiya's

By: ~KiNd GuRl~

"So in conclusion I thought we could have a sleepover during our spring break." Tai said to all the digidestined.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Tai! We can't have it in our house! Grandma is coming." Kari said with a sad expression.

"I know, so... we need someone else to host the party." Tai replied.

"Definitely not in my house, my mom is having a friend over." T.K. muttered.

"What kind of friend?" Matt asked suspiciously. 

"Oh, this guy she met at a coffee shop. Nothing special." T.K. said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh I see." Matt said looking at the sky.

"We can't do it in my house because it's being renovated." Sora quickly said trying to change the subject.

"Well...I guess we can have it in my house...." Mimi stated.

Everybody stared at her.

"Mimi, do you remember where you live?" Izzy asked her.

"Ofcourse. I live in N.Y. in America." Mimi replied with a big smile on her face.

"So how do you expect us to get to America?" Izzy asked.

"I dunno. That's where you guys come in." Mimi said.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Well, I have good news for all of you. My parents are going to America for their 16 anniversary, and my sister is going to a different sleepover so...we can have it in my house" Davis concluded.

"YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!" Everyone yelled. 

Yolei gave Davis a HUGE hug.

"Uh...Yolei...I think you're hurting him... I don't think he can breathe...He's turning blue." Cody said. 

"Sorry. I guess I was a little too excited." Yolei said and blushed.

"No *pant* Problem. I have to make sure with my parents first. I'll call you tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Davis's house

"PLEASE MOM AND DAD. PLEASE? Davis asked his parents with his cute Bambi looking eyes. He sniffed. He went down on his knees and started begging.

"PLEASE!" Davis asked one last time.

The parents looked at Davis one last time with a thoughtful look on their face. 

"Yes. You can have a sleepover. Don't break the house though. Alright?"

"YES! Thanks, dad. Thank you mom."

After Davis called all the digidestined he started to plan for the sleepover. 'Should I have chips or chocolate chips? Should I buy Pepsi or Coca-Cola? Should I sleep next to T.B. or Kari? One thing is for sure. I'm definitely going to sleep next to Kari' Davis said with a smile on his face. 

Knock-knock. Davis heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Davis yelled from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Fartface. How is my stupid little brother doing? Fine I'm sure. Look...I heard your having a sleepover. Mom and dad said all your friends are coming. Is that true? Does that mean Matt's gonna come? Oh, I can't wait. He's gonna sleep next to me. That's for sure" Jun cried.

"Hold up a sec. Who ever invited you? Aren't you going to your friends sleepover?" Davis asked.

"Oh...I forgot. I decided not to go. Anyway, mom said that you can't have the sleepover if I can't go" Jun said and stuck her tongue out.

"GRrrrr" Davis growled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So...What do you think? Do you want me to continue? I must have reviews!!! I need some inspiration. If I don't get more than 10 reviews...I'm not going to continue.

   [1]: /index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=21482



	2. Sleepover at the Motimiya’s 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own Johnny Bravo. I wish I did though:)

AN: This story is dedicated to ~SuNnY gUrL~, Christine, Mike, caffeinegirl, kerri, [**Paymon**][1], Shelly, [****][2]«V», F-R, the verylovelyme, [****][3]GunbladeMaster, xdskc, and Daniel for reviewing my story. Without them this second chapter wouldn't exist. Thanx!

****

Sleepover At The Motimiya's

__

By: ~KiNd GuRl~

"Tai! You were supposed to pack 1 hour ago! Not 1minute ago!" Kari yelled at her ignorant brother.

"Well, it's not my fault that I spilled juice all over grandma's bed." Tai exclaimed.

"Umm...Actually it is." Kari stated.

"Whatever. I'm done packing anyway. Let's go."

"What did you pack anyway?" Kari asked as they waked out of their room. 

"I packed some confetti, some popular CD's, my soccer ball, streamers, spray paint and two pillows." Tai listed.

"WHAT?! So...your saying that your gonna wreck his house?" Kari asked with her eyes wide open.

"Yup." 

"I just have one more question. How come you're bringing 2 pillows, but no toothbrush, pajama, extra pair of clothes etc...?" 

"THERE IS SUCH A THING CALLED "PILLOW FIGHT". ANYONE WOULD KNOW THAT!" Tai yelled.

"I have a headache," Kari said putting her hand over her head.

"Let's just say good-bye and leave. Okay?" Tai asked.

"Fine with me."

"Bye mom. Bye dad! Don't forget to say hi for grandma for us!" Kari yelled as she waved good-bye.

"And don't forget to save our gifts from grandma!" Tai yelled.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Motimiya's

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

"Well I guess that has to be Tai and Kari. Everyone else is here." Davis said as he opened the door.

After a round of "Hi's and wassup's" everybody sat down.

"So...What do we do?" Matt asked.

"I guess we could crash the house now. You know...cause some trouble." Tai responded.

Suddenly they heard the door slam.

"I'm here, my love!" Jun exclaimed.

"Well, that answers one question. The trouble came to us." Cody muttered. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Matt yelled as he jumped of the couch.

Jun started chasing Matt all over the place. She chased until he locked himself in the bathroom. She stayed there a couple of minutes hoping Matt would come out. He didn't. She went away for a couple of minutes. Then she came back. Holding a... key to the bathroom!

"Ready or not, here I come!" Jun yelled before unlocking the door.

"Jun, calm down" Everyone yelled except Matt who was crying at this point.

"Alright! All right! I'll leave him alone...for now." She said.

'I'm hungry" Ken said.

Everyone agreed.

"I know! Let's have a barbecue!" Yolei said.

"I'll go get the grill." Davis said.

"I'll go buy some uncooked hotdogs." Kari volunteered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 hour later

"Mmmmm. The hot dogs sure smells good." Jun said as she bent her body toward the grill.

"I'm sure they will be delicious." Jun said.

"I agree with you, Jun." Kari said as she looked up at her.

Kari's eye instantly grew wide.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!" Kari yelled.

At this time everyone looked at Jun. Then their jaws dropped to the floor.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jun asked.

"YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE" Everyone yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Jun said running around.

"She looks a lot like a candle." Cody stated.

Jun ran right into Tai. Her hair brushed his. Tai and Jun's hair was on fire.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Tai screamed like a girl. With his hands on his face.

"Look what you did! If I ever live through this...you are ssssssoooo dead." Tai yelled.

"Hold on, Tai. Remember when we were little we saw Johnny Bravo?" Matt asked Tai.

"This is not a time to remember things like that, Matt!" Tai yelled.

"Just shut up and listen!" Matt yelled back.

"Well, Johnny always wore gel on his hair. So one day they needed to cut his hair but his hair was as hard as plastic. So...I was thinking. You know how my hair is full of gel? Maybe I can pat the fire down with my hair." Matt concluded. 

"Good idea. Hurry!"

So Matt quickly went to Tai and tried to pat down the fir when he realized the fire was also in his hair. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Matt screamed.

"Um...Maybe I should have mentioned this sooner, but hair gel is flammable." Ken said as he stared at Jun, Tai and Matt.

Just then the girls came with the hose and washed the fire out of Jun, Tai and Matt. Unfortunately they only had a little piece of hair left.

"So...What do you want to do now?" Davis asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*So what did you think of it. I need reviews! Should I continue or what. It all depends on you guys! 5+ to continue

****

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=65127
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48566
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=14283



	3. Sleepover at the Motimiya’s

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though. :)

AN: This story is especially dedicated to: Paymon. Cauz she writes the best reviews ever. 

Sleepover at the Motimiya's __

By: ~KiNd GuRl~

"Just look at my hair?!" Matt cried as he touched the remaining of his hair.

"YOUR HAIR?! AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOME HAIR! Look at me! I don't have any hair! Tai yelled frustrated.

"This is sssssssoooooo great! Now I can buy that pretty wig I've been eyeing for quite some time." Jun responded.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"I'm ssssoooo sorry this had to happen you guys" Davis apologized.

Nobody said anything.

"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"I guess we can go to the wig store to buy some wigs..." Sora started.

"No, way! I'm NOT going out looking like this!" Tai yelled.

"We will just have to see about that!" Kari said and smirked.

~*~*~*~*~1 hour later

"I can't believe I went out looking like this" Tai muttered.

"How may I help you?" A sweet voice asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to buy some wigs for these three." T.K. said while pointing at Tai, Matt and Jun.

"Sure. So what kind of wig are you looking for?" The worker asked Matt.

Matt looked around the small store. There were all types of wigs. Wigs that looked like marshmallows, wigs that looked like they came out of the dryer and some that looked like they were gelled. 

"Umm...I'm looking for a wig that is about chin length...Has spikes..." Matt continued describing his hair before it was flamed.

"Ahh, I think I know what you are talking about. This hair came in today as in matter of fact," She said as she went into the storage room.

A few minutes later she came back holding a wig that looked exactly like Matt's old hair.

"WOAH!" Everybody yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*1 hour later

" I think it's amazing how you guys have the exact same hair as before." Izzy said.

"Well, except Jun of course." Ken said as he looked at her.

She was wearing her new wig.... The wig of a clown! It had all the different colors and so on.

"I can't believe she even gave me a squeaky red nose" Jun said as she squeezed her nose.

"Yea, she probably felt really bad for you." T.K. said under his breath.

"So what do we do now?" Kari asked.

I everybody thought for a minute.

"Hey I know! I brought my soccer ball today so let's play soccer!" Tai said.

Everyone agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*1 hour later

"My team will be Ken and Davis" Tai said.

"That's not fair! You have all the good people!" Kari said.

"FAIR!?" We only have three people on our team." 

"Fine!" Kari said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*5 hours later

"WE WON! WE WON!" Tai yelled on top of his lungs.

"You only won because Davis kicked us all on our faces, stupid" Matt said.

"I'm tired. Let's just go back to Davis'es house. I need some ice for my face."

"Yea...Now the REAL party begins!" Tai said.

This time. Everyone agreed.

*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So...What did u think? REVIEWS! PLEAZE! THANX! (Next chapter will be up real soon!)


End file.
